battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Homme du Feu
(French for "Man of Fire"), originally known as , was a guignol and the star fighter and head of Genome Kingdom, the Venusian seeded team of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. Appearance Homme du Feu was a Kynokephalos guignol and had an appearance with many wolf or doglike traits. His face was still human and very similar to that of Zekka when he was younger due to sharing 95% of his genes. When sufficiently aroused into a feral rage, his face took on a markedly bestial appearance that was more wolflike. The rest of Homme du Feu's body was more animalistic, as he was covered with dark hair and had triangular ears and a black snout in his forehead, though it may have been vestigial since he also had a human nose in his face. He had a thick mane that transitioned into a beard and five fingered human-like hands with opposeable thumbs. His feet had four claws with s on the sides, similar to the paws of dogs. On his lower back, Homme du Feu also had a tail similar to that of a wolf or a fox. In his first appearance, he wore a white hooded robe. When he was younger Homme du Feu was about the size of a large dog, but eventually grew to a massive size dwarfing any human. He could walk on either his hind legs or on all four legs. After his body was severed in half by Rakan, he was fused to Arduinna via a vege-graft and appeared on top of Gargantua's head. After he and Olympe were swallowed up by Gargantua, Zekka transformed it into a gigantic . Personality Relationships Though Homme du Feu's relationship to Olympe was platonic, it was clear that he had romantic feelings for her. Abilities Homme du Feu's fighting style was a feral and apparently slightly improvised form of Shuri-Ti, Zekka's Space Karate style, only more sluggish and informal. He also demonstrated a remarkable aptitude for strategic thinking and deception as a result of his tutoring by Olympe. He was also responsible for controlling Gargantua. History .]] Homme du Feu, formerly known as "Ygrec the Fingerchewer", was created by Biovouivre gesigner Pissarro Créer de Vivre specifically to fight for République Vénus in the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. He was created primarily out of the legendary karateka Zekka's genetic material, which was obtained by Biovouivre when he replaced his flesh and blood brain with a cybernetic one. A Kynokephalos guignol, a style of guignol said to not be very skilled at combat, he was assigned an antique gynoid named Olympe as a tutor. As a result of her teaching him camoflage and how to think and plan strategically, he was able to progress through the Venus Cup, eliminating opponent after opponent. In adulthood, his attraction to Olympe became so pronounced that he tried to consume her only to discover that she was mechanical, and felt betrayed that her true nature had been concealed from him. Plot During the tournament, the Space Angels defeated Warmen 609 in the semifinals. Immediately afterwards, Mbadi attempts to call off the tournament and arrest Alita, Zazie and Sechs. When Alita stops Mbadi and Super Nova and Zekka intervenes, Pissarro arrives togeher with Homme du Feu (who is wearing a hooded robe that conceals his face), insists that the tournament continues and vows that his team, Genome Kingdom, will triumph. Mistaking Pissarro for a fighter, Zekka becomes apprehensive and tells him to leave the tournament. Pissarro sends Homme du Deu on Zekka and they start fighting with Zekka dodging every one of Homme du Feu's strikes. When he sees Homme du Feu's face, he is caught off guard, allowing Homme du Feu to hit him with a sluggish right hook. When Zekka, who is knocked into the ground, learns of Homme du Feu's origins, he becomes furious, but is stopped by Toji, who arrives on the scene with reporter Jack Gerambo. On camera, Alita orders to Mbadi to promise to recognize Tiphares and the Scrapyard as an independent country if the Space Angels win. Pissarro also suggests that the two areas become the prize to whoever wins the finals. Alita and Toji are both fine with it, and Mbadi, though deeply insulted, agrees to their terms. On the day of the semifinals against Zekka and the Space Karate Forces, Homme du Feu meets Pissarro before the match. In addition to an extended lifespan (Homme du Feu was designed to have a short lifespan), Pissarro promises him ownership of Olympe (who has been reconstructed) as a prize if he wins. Homme du Feu promises to fight and win, but asks that Olympe be set free if he wins. At the start of the fight, Homme du Feu, giving orders from the top of a pillar, calls in the first two creatures of Genome Kingdom, Bigorne and Chichevache. While Toji and Taraba fight them, eventually destroying Bigorne, Rakan sneaks up behind Homme du Feu and impales him with his polonium-clawed strike only to discover that he attacked a decoy. When Homme du Feu surfaces from another pillar, he calls for the third Genome Kingdom creature, Arduinna, to show itself. Arduinna, which is so large that it covers the entire arena, consumes Chichevache and targets Taraba and Toji. During an attack, Toji is also swallowed and gets trapped in a gelatinous substance. After Taraba destroys Pincequeue, Toji is able to break out of Arduinna and joins him. Standing back to back, they start making up a plan to take down Homme du Feu when an acrorhagi fires plasma nematocysts at Taraba, who is able to deflect them with his super-carapace sanchin - only to find himself stabbed through the torso by the slime that covers Toji, who is revealed to be Homme du Feu in disguise. The one on the pillar turns out to have been another decoy. While Rakan escapes from his trap by breaking into five pieces, Taraba tries to attack Homme du Feu, only to be mercilessly beaten into the ground. Somehow able to stand up and move, Taraba challenges Homme du Feu to "rise like a man" and defeat him. Instead of stepping back and having one of the acrorhagi finish Taraba off, Homme du Feu attacks him head-on, only to be deflected and attacked with a thrust. Homme du Feu narrowly dodges it by kicking Taraba's chest, but is then sliced in half by Rakan. With his star fighter essentially defeated, Pissarro uses his emergency plan and fires a vege-graft into Homme du Feu. It bonds with him and spawns Gargantua, a gigantic plant creature. With Rakan having forfeited when his body fell apart, Toji whips up a storm to create an electromagnetic boost and launch a high-powered kick that destroys Gargantua's arm. When he prepares for another attack, Homme du Feu creates a feedback wave that affects Toji's flesh and blood brain and distracts him long enough to pick up a piece of the arena and fling it at him, sending him out of the arena and into space. When Zekka enters the match, Gargantua tries to kill him by grabbing the team's platform and tossing it into the ground. Zekka, who is still alive, destroys one of Gargantua's legs. As the fight is about to heat up, Olympe, who has destroyed Pissarro's external body, tells him they can run away together. Feeling that his reason to fight has been taken away, Homme du Feu's continues approaching Zekka. Behind Olympe, Pissarro crawls out of his external body and shoots her in the back with a rose bullet that starts destroying her circuitry. .]] When Olympe falls, Homme du Feu bursts out of Gargantua, which becomes out of control and starts growing wildly all over the arena, and grabs her in the air. After Olympe dies in Homme du Feu's arms, he admits defeat. When Gargantua devours the whole arena, Zekka vows to fight Homme du Feu "in his next life" and Homme du Feu, promising to meet him again if he is reborn, is engulfed by Gargantua. Zekka puts a stop to Gargantua with a strange karate chop that stops its growth and causes it to bloom. Category:Genome Kingdom Category:Males Category:Guignols Category:Characters Category:Deceased